This invention relates generally to cutting machines and more particularly to a stripping machine employing one or more cutting heads for removing residual material such as mastic or glue left over from carpets previously laid on wooden floors to facilitate cleaning a floor during a refinishing process or further application of additional or new carpet.
Various techniques and forms of machines and devices have been developed for removing residual material from floors. Examples include the removal of coating such as urethane and elastomeric coatings from concrete surfaces and mastics or other types of adhesives used during the application of floor coverings on wooden floors. Among the techniques and devices for removing such materials are simple scraping tools, heat or chemical removing devices as well as sanding or grinding machines which cut or grind away the undesired coating. One known type of stripping machine utilized for removing residual material and includes a pair of cutter head assemblies comprises the machine shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,017, entitled, "Stripping Machine", issued to Clayton R. Peterson et al on May 26, 1987. It further comprises a motor driven piece of equipment which is adapted to be ridden during a stripping operation.